deadly_mistakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Velvet Revolver
yes hello going in-depth about Velvet Revolver was stretching out Rhi 's wiki page so i decided to make a seperate page for Rhi's stand instead, please stand by this is a heavy wip 9) 『Velvet Revolver』 (ヴェルヴェット・リヴォルヴァー) * Personality: Blunt * Type: Long-range Control * Stats: Destructive Power B Speed A Range A Durability C Precision A Developmental Potential A * Non-combat behavior: * Combat behavior: * Description: Appears as a NERF-esque revolver/gun with some kind of face on it, or teeth as part of the barrel. Has intelligence and considers itself a pacifist. Bullets (and shrapnel) do physical damage but also cause psychological effects. He also makes terrible gun puns. Velvet Revolver starts the battle with 6 bullets. Most or all of it's skills will spend 1 or more bullets. When there are 0 bullets left, you must reload before you can use those skills again. * 'Velvet Revolver! A long range Control type Stand. A gun with bullets that cause varied psychological effects in those it hits. Strangely enough, it can talk, and thinks of itself as a pacifist. How interesting...' * Abilities: * Ability name: Stone Toss SP Cost: 1 Learned: 1 Ability Description: Inflicts damage on one opponent. * Ability name: Push It to the Limit (not every character should necessarily have this) SP Cost: 100 Level Learned: 50 Ability Description: Restores a great deal of HP, buffs the character's stats, and cures all status effects. * Ability name: Cardiac Massage SP Cost: 5 Learned: 1 Ability Description: Has a chance of bringing allies back from KO status. * Ability Name: Reload SP Cost: 0 Learned: 1 Ability Description: Reloads the stand. Ends your turn * Ability Name: Quick Reload SP Cost: 0 Learned: Ability Description: Performs a quick reload, functions identically to reload except it does not end your turn. Increases SP consumption of the next skill used. * Ability Name: Single shot SP Cost: 5 Learned: 1 Ability Description: Shoots a single shot Bullet cost: 1 * Ability Name: Cluster shell SP Cost: Learned: Ability Description: Medium range shell that explodes in mid flight spreading shrapnel. * Ability Name: Rapid Fire SP Cost: Learned: Ability Description: Shoots multiple regular shots in rapid succession. Bullet Cost: 2-4 (?) * Ability Name: Ghost shot SP Cost: Learned: Ability Description: Shoots a ghost projections making the enemy hallucinate * Ability Name: Dragon's breath SP Cost: Learned: Ability Description: Medium range shell that explodes into a fiery burning substance that makes enemies catch on fire. * Ability Name: Railgun SP Cost: Learned: Ability Description: A shot that takes multiple turns to charge but fires a lightspeed shot that penetrates any defense inflicting great damage. * Ability Name: Rapid Fire 2.0 SP Cost: Learned: Ability Description: Like rapid fire it shoots multiple shots but only shooting all status effects shots. * Ability Name: Freeze shot SP Cost: Learned: Ability Description: Shot that freezes the enemy. * Ability Name: Disable shot SP Cost: Learned: Ability Description: Disables the enemy stand's previous move for a few turns. * Ability Name: Sabot shot SP Cost: Learned: Ability Description: Fires a strong powered shot, * Ability Name: Mine shot SP Cost: Learned: Ability Description: Shoots multiple mines into the ground surrounding the area. * Ability Name: Smoke shot SP Cost: Learned: Ability Description: Shoots a smoke round that makes is harder for the enemy to hit the user. * Ability Name: Love shot (Alternative name: Shot Through the Heart)Shot Through the Heart seems like the better name. SP Cost: Learned: Ability Description: Makes the enemy fall in love with the stand user. * Ability Name: Suicide SP Cost: Learned: Ability Description: If hit, enemy will self inflict damage until committing suicide. * Ability Name: Depression shot SP Cost: Learned: Ability Description: Makes the enemy depressed, if stacked with suicide shot, enemy inflicts more damage to themselves and has a higher chance of committing suicide. * Ability Name: Orbital strike SP Cost: Learned: Ability Description: Strongest shot that Velvet revolver has, causing a orbital strike on the target leaving a entire area devastated. * Ability Name: Land drone SP Cost: Learned: Ability Description: Shot that does something similar to killer bees (I think you mean queen bee) right hand? (So, like Sheer Heart Attack?) * Ability Name: Enemy chaser SP Cost: Learned: Ability Description: Explosive shot that follows the enemy. * Ability Name: Flashbang SP Cost: Learned: Ability Description: Disorients the enemy stand users and blinds them for x turns * Ability Name: Roulette SP Cost: Learned: Ability Description: Fires all your remaining shots at the enemy. Deals damage and inflicts a random status effect for every bullet fired. With a Low Chance of a Buff. Bullet Cost: All * Ability Name: Russian Roulette SP Cost: Learned: Ability Description: Fire all your remaining shots at yourself. Grants a random buff for every bullet fired With a Low Chance of a Debuff. Bullet Cost: All * Notes: * What happens if it attacks a living thing? * Psychological damage * What happens if it attacks a nonliving thing? * Physical damage * What happens if it uses its power on the user? * Emotional control, shoot yourself in the head to give yourself a good mood?? * How do you fight it? * Don't get hit, wait for the sixth turn when it has to "reload" Don't Worry, Be Happy Category:Other